Witchcraft and Wizardry
by NellieZabini4
Summary: Draco gets taken to a Burlesque Club by Blaise and Theo for his 21st birthday. The club's named "Witchcraft and Wizardry" and has a very intriguing main attraction. Draco meets the man of his dreams and the star courtier of the club finds his angel. Need I say more? ...AU, slash. rated M because I'm still paranoid and it has mentions of stuff...


******Yay yet another one-shot! this one was inspired by another story called "Angels of Avalon". If you are a Merlin fan go and read it, it's amazing. I owe that author a lot and if you somehow chance by this know that I adore your writing! 3 **

**This is an AU where Harry and Draco don't know each other and there is no magic. Basically Harry's the star courtier at a burlesque club. Hopefully you can tell what direction this is heading in... if not maybe you should hit the back button and not read this... **

**you have been warned... **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter I would tackle-hug him everyday and I wouldn't be writing fanfiction...sadly. oh and obviously Harry and Draco would be snogging all over the place. Hopefully I've made my point. **

**WARNING: This is slash and references stuff. It's at a burlesque club for heavens sakes! so hopefully you have been properly warned and will take precautions... if not it is no longer my fault. :)**

**REVIEWS ARE WONDERFUL! :D **

**ENJOY! (I apologize for all grammar and spelling errors. If there are any glaring ones feel free to point them out and I will fix them!) :D**

* * *

**Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"But what if I don't WANT to go?" Draco whined, taking the shirt Pansy held anyways.

Pansy laughed as he pulled the shirt on. "Theo and Blaise will be most disappointed if you don't, as will I." she said sternly, walking over to the dresser and picking up some silver bands that she handed to Draco. "You're twenty-one today, Dray, you need to have some fun."

Draco glowered at her. "And how is going to a burlesque club supposed to be fun?" he asked, clasping the bands around his wrist.

Pansy shrugged. "I don't know, but Blaise said he has something special arranged for you. And it cost us a small fortune so you had better enjoy it!" she warned threateningly. Draco nodded just as the doorbell rang. "They're here." Pansy shooed Draco to the door. "Now have fun!"

::::::::::

"You've got to be kidding me." Draco muttered as he, Theo, and Blaise stood in front of a small mansion covered in glittering lights. He looked up at the blaring sign that labeled the building "Witchcraft and Wizardry" before looking back at Blaise in distaste. "I really hope you're joking."

Blaise laughed, throwing his arm over Draco's shoulder and gently propelling him towards the club's entrance. "No joke, Drake. You're going to have fun, promise. This place is great." he winked at Theo who laughed back.

When they entered Draco's ears were assaulted by pounding techno music and his eyes by flickering strobe lights. He gulped at the throngs of people and dancers, most of whom were scantily clad at best. Quickly Draco followed Theo and Blaise to their reserved table, smack in front of the stage. It seemed to be the only haven from the copious amounts of gaudy glitter and jewels that permeated the rest of the strip club.

Draco sat back, taking a sip of the drink a waitress in a bright red brazier had set down in front of him, and took a look around. In front of them, right up against their table, was the main stage, with a catwalk framing it on either side. Three silver polls threaded down from the ceiling to the stage, and there were more that ran parallel to the ceiling. Draco didn't really see the reason for the stage, for it seemed as though the whole room was the dancers' stage. They wandered through the hordes of people, dancing on tables, moving lewdly from lap to lap.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Theo laughed loudly, knocking back his drink and signaling a toned man in a top hat and fitted white shirt to give him another. "I love this place."

"To your birthday!" Blaise said, raising his half-empty glass to Draco. "May you enjoy your present." he giggled. "Good thing I have connection with this place, Dray. What we got you wasn't cheap and I still had to pull a few strings to get it." he grinned knowingly at Draco.

"And I presume by pulling a few strings you mean you threatened the right people?" Draco asked, trying to keep his attention away from the gilded dancers that he seemed to have caught the eye of. No wonder Pansy made me dress up like this! He growled to himself. Blaise nodded, smiling maliciously. Draco sighed as a waitress re-filled his glass, giving him an eyeful of her bosom as she did so. "Why couldn't we have just gone to a normal club?" he whined, looking at Theo and Blaise pitifully.

Blaise laughed, slapping Draco on the shoulder. "I know what your problem is, you don't like these kinds of dancers." he gestured towards the women intent on Draco. "Don't worry though, Dray, your present will be worth the wait. We promise."

Drake just shifted uncomfortably in his seat, which was closest to the stage, as a teen dressed in lace tried to shimmy her way onto his lap. He pushed her off and stood up. "That's it, I'm going." he said tersely. "Thank you guys, this was wonderful, but I really need to-"

He was cut off by a booming voice coming from a balcony above the stage and the lights dimming. Draco sat down again as quiet swept through the room and the other dancers seemed to melt away.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" a man dressed in black boomed. "It's the moment you've all been waiting for. Those of you who just happened to stumble upon our doorstep tonight are in luck! As midnight approaches our sirens and seductresses are on the prowl." He paused and Draco could feel the anticipation fill the room. One man on the other side of the stage licked his lips and stared at the three silver poles with lust filled eyes, and next to Draco Theo bounced in his seat in impatience.

"This is the best part." Blaise whispered to Draco with a smirk before turning his attention back to the man on the balcony.

"Behold, ladies and gentleman, our temptresses of the night." The man pointed his finger at the stage and the lights dimmed even farther. Draco could just barely make out two silhouettes by the poles on either side of the stage. "The Golden Trio!" the man shouted and cheers rose up in the theater.

Lights blazed behind the two silhouettes, throwing them into sharp relief as music began to play.  
_**Remember the feeling, remember the day,  
My cold heart was breaking, my love ran away.**_  
The lights on stage rose up and Draco could now see the two singers clearly. He watched as the one on the right, a red-headed beauty slid up the poll, her arms twisted around it, before letting go and spiralling around it without using her hands at all. A moan rose from the crowd as the long haired brunette on the other side rolled her hips against the poll with ease.

_**This moment I knew I would be someone else.  
My love turned away and I fell.  
**_  
The two girls stalked up the catwalks on either side of the stage, hips rocking seductively as they sang.

_**Be my bad boy, be my man.  
Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend.  
You can be my bad boy, but understand, that I don't need you in my life again.  
**_  
They sauntered back to the poles on stage, switching sides with a smirk. Howls rose up from the crowd as they twisted against the metal, the red-head grinding her hips with skill. Besides him Theo and Blaise were going crazy, cat-calling and whooping their love at the two girls.

Draco could see their appeal towards the crowd. Unlike the other dancers who relied on glitz and cheap shimmies to keep their audience, these two girls had their own sex appeal. And Draco could tell that it only had a little to do with the tight corsets and leather shorts they wore; they knew what they were doing.

The brunette sauntered over to their table as the red-head entertained the other side of the stage. Blaise practically drooled as she straddled his lap, leaning in for a kiss before flipping away with a giggle. He looked after her as she twisted her hips and winked back at him with a dazed expression on his face.

"Hermione." Theo shouted over the music with a smirk. "Blaise's favorite. She favours him usually." he winked at Draco.

_**Be my bad boy, be my man,  
Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend.  
You can be my bad boy, but understand that I don't need you again.  
No I don't need you again.**_

With a sultry smile the red-head rocked and rolled her hips over to their table, making Theo moan with want softly besides Draco. She dipped down low before crawling over the table to Theo, who groaned softly as she traced a finger down his cheek. Then she too giggled with a slight purr before slinking away to the top of the stage.

"Ginevra." Blaise yelled to Draco, patting Theo's shoulder, who still seemed to be drooling. "Little temptress stole Theo's heart." he laughed. There was a groan around the room as the two regained their positions by the polls, dipping and grinding in unison.

_**You can be my bad boy, but understand that I don't need you again, no I don't need you again.  
**_  
The song ended with both girls freezing and the lights dimmed once again. Cheers and whistles rang out around the room and Draco sighed. This really wasn't his interest and Blaise knew it. He wanted to know what he was playing at dragging him here.

"Why're they called the "Golden Trio" if there's only two of them?" Draco asked idly, getting up to leave again now that the show seemed to be over. Blaise pulled him back down with a smirk.

"You'll see. And the show's not over yet, you still haven't seen your present." he grinned from ear to ear as music started up, a sultry slightly slower melody.

"What do you-" Draco started before his jaw dropped. A third silhouette now stood on stage, arm draped lazily on the middle poll.

_**It's like you're a drug,  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down.**_

A deep voice that definitely didn't belong to the two beauties before rang around the theater, caressing and rolling the words around in their mouth. "Who..." Draco breathed before letting out a strangled moan as the lights flashed on the newcomer's face as he spun around so his back was pressed flat against the poll.

"The third of the trio." Blaise smirked. "And Witchcraft and Wizardry's star courtier."

"C-courtier?" Draco groaned as he watched the raven-haired beauty on stage dip down low before shimmying up the poll.

_**It's like I'm stuck,  
It's like I'm running from you all the time.  
**_  
The three walked forwards, the courtier swinging his hips with a sinful ease. Draco was mesmerized. Every twist of his hips, slight part of his legs, and smirk on his lips made Draco want the courtier more. Draco's eyes were glued to the man onstage, his gaze roving over his tanned chest and down to his tight, black leather pants. The man drew nearer, hands running tauntingly down his body before splaying through his hair.

Then the courtier was gone again, the three sauntering back upstage in perfect sync.

_**And I know I let you have all the power.  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around.  
**_  
Draco groaned low in his throat as the courtier ground his arse against the poll, spreading his knees and palming himself, eyes heavily lidded in pleasure. The blonde felt his pants tighten impossibly as the raven-haired man twisted around the metal and ground his prick against it, soft moans of ecstasy falling from his lips.

The two girls wriggled and writhed around their polls as the courtier sauntered forwards again. He smirked, eyes dark with lust and Draco's eyes widened as he came closer and closer.

_**Its like you're a leech,  
Suckin' the life from me.  
**_  
Draco moaned softly again as the courtier, mere feet from the blonde, placed two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them before passing them down his chest. Then the man bent to his knees, palming himself again with a groan. The courtier was so close Draco could see the obvious bulge in his leather pants and he gulped to keep from drooling.

The raven-haired man dropped onto all fours, crawling up to Draco with a teasing swing of his hip. When he reached the edge of the stage, though, the man didn't stop. Draco let out a strangled whimper as the courtier straddled his lap, singing huskily in his ear.

_**It's like I can't breath,  
Without you inside of me.  
**_  
"I've been looking for you." the courtier breathed, making Draco quiver with want. He looked up into emerald eyes dark with want and gaped.

"You-you have?" Draco managed to whisper out, staring at the handsome man in awe.

The courtier hummed in response, reaching a hand to stroke the back of Draco's neck. "You've got that right, angel." he whispered with a smirk. Then as quickly as he came the courtier was gone, rolling his hips and looking over his shoulder to wink at Draco.

_**And I know, I let you have all the power,  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time.  
It's like I can't breath, it's like I can't feel anything, nothing but you,  
I'm addicted to you.  
**_  
Draco watched in awe as the courtier swayed back to the top of the stage. He twisted around the poll, grinding his hips against it in a way the made Draco see stars.

_**It's like I can't breath,  
It's like I can't feel anything.  
Nothing but you,  
I'm addicted to you.  
**_  
The song ended suddenly with all three dancers frozen against their polls again. Draco's gaze never left the courtier even as the lights dimmed again. When they flared up again the three were gone and the usual dancers reappeared. Draco sat in a daze before throwing back several drinks to steady his nerves. He signaled for more and glared at his two friends who were grinning broadly at him.

"You" he growled, "are evil. I suppose that was my present?" he shifted, trying to get comfortable in his too tight pants.

Blaise grinned at him. "You like it? But no, that wasn't what cost us a fortune." He said. He looked over as the man from the balcony came towards them and gestured for him to come talk.

"I hope the show was to your liking." the man said with a twirl of his top hat.

Blaise nodded. "It was, Tom. One of the best performances I've seen yet. I think my friend here enjoyed it immensely." he replied with a wink and slap to Draco's shoulder.

Draco scowled at Blaise but nodded. "It was...very good." he intone, sticking out a hand to shake the other man's. "Mr..."

"Riddle, Sir. I own Witchcraft and Wizardry." Tom said with a cordial smile. "The Golden Trio should be back out shortly, Ginevra and Hermione normally go to the highest bidder." He raised his eyebrows slightly at Blaise and Theo.

Theodore nodded. "We came prepared." he said with a slight smirk.

"And the...Courtier?" Draco asked hoarsely.

The dark man smirked slightly at him. "I think you'll enjoy your evening, Mr. Malfoy. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to." he turned in a whirl of black cloth and was gone, disappearing into the throngs of people.

Blaise turned to grin at Draco, pulling on his arm. "Come on, they're all back stage now, I'll show you where."

:::::::::

"You three ready?" Tom's booming voice asked as he strode into the Golden Trio's dressing room.

"Almost." Hermione answered him, slipping the last garter onto her leg. "Any competition tonight? Zabini was here, I saw."

Tom nodded, leaning against the doorway. "He's bid highest tonight, one of our biggest investors luckily."

"And Theo?" Ginevra trilled from where she was lacing up her dark red corset, a favorite of her lap-dance costumes.

"Not tonight." Tom shook his head, fingers tapping on his crossed arm.

Ginevra's mouth turned down into a pout. "Well he'll just have to try harder next time." she scoffed, sniffing disdainfully. "And who does our dear Harry get for tonight?"

Tom threw Harry a smirk, watching as he reapplied thin lines of coal around his eyes. "Draco Malfoy. He's one of Zabini's friends, the blonde one."

Harry's hand stopped and he looked at Tom's reflection in the mirror. "The blonde angel?" he asked breathlessly.

"The very one." Riddle replied with a leer in the man's direction. "I think you'll enjoy this one tonight. Girls, be sure to be out soon, we can't be keeping your patrons waiting." he nodded at them with a sing song voice before vanishing back into the main building of the club.

Moments later the two girls turned to squeal at Harry. "A blonde angel? Think he's the one?" Hermione shrieked happily, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Yeah Harry! Think you're finally going to take one home?" Ginevra squealed with a grin, twirling a strand of hair in her fingers.

Harry chuckled nervously, linking a silver chain with a golden lightening bolt pendant around his neck and finishing his touch ups to look at the girls. "Depends on if his disposition's as pretty as his face." he said simply, standing up and sauntering over to lean against the doorway. "Have fun girls." he smirked with a wink before disappearing with a sinful twist of his hips.

:::::::::

Draco approached the door nervously, his stomach twisting in knots. He didn't know what it was about the man he was about to meet, but Draco wanted him to like him. REALLY like him. Taking a deep breath he knocked softly on the door before opening it, blinking in the soft light in the room.

When Draco sauntered into the room, trying to disguise his nerves, he heard faint music sweeping through the room.

_**It's all about the two of us,  
A one night stand just ain't enough.**_

"Hello angel." A silky voice greeted Draco and the music faded out.

Draco felt his heart flutter slightly in his chest and moved forward slowly, finally finding the courtier spread out over the bed in the shadows. "H-hello." he replied breathlessly, cursing how nervous he sounded.

The courtier chuckled darkly and crawled off the bed, standing in front of Draco with a hand resting languidly over his hip. "I've been looking forward to meeting you, Dr-Mr. Malfoy." Harry said smoothly, frowning slightly at his almost slip-up. Proper protocol had to be followed despite the different feel this client was emulating.

"Draco." the blonde corrected automatically. "Mr. Malfoy's my father." He bit his lip nervously before asking the question weighing heavily on his mind. "Who are you?" he asked carefully.

Harry laughed softly, hips swinging teasingly as he stepped forwards towards Draco. "I'm your best fantasy." he answered, trailing a hand up Draco's side. "I'm yours."

Breath hitching Draco shook his head. "Your name." he managed to get out, eyes glued on the lightening bolt that swung across Harry's chest.

"Oh angel." Harry replied almost sadly. "Must you spoil this night with trivial matters?" he asked softly. This man was different than the others, giving Harry a small hope that maybe, finally, he'd found what he was looking for. At the same time that hope made him afraid, afraid that the blonde beauty would use him and lose him.

With a nod Draco slowly brought his hand up to caress the man's cheek lightly, causing shivers to course down Harry's back. "I must know who's stolen my heart." he whispered, knowing it was sappy, but too far into the trap of love to care.

"Harry." the courtier answered softly, pulling Draco forward by his waist and tentatively kissing him.

Draco found his body filling with warmth and hastily returned the kiss, not noticing Harry maneuvering them to the bed until he was pulled down on top of the gorgeous man. "You're beautiful." he murmured as they broke apart for air, making Harry chuckle softly.

"As are you angel." he replied breathlessly, feeling his heart brim with hope all over again. The blonde beauty wasn't kissing him or talking to him like he was his courtier-he was acting like a man in love. Slowly Harry undid Draco's shirt, fingers caressing the skin that was revealed to him. "Bracelets, a nice touch." he purred against Draco's ear, making him gasp softly.

Within minutes clothes were removed and skin explored, both men breathing heatedly as they shared more deep kisses. Draco's hands traveled over the muscled expanse of tanned chest, fingers stopping to play with the shining pendant that lay against Harry's skin. "Want you." he breathed against the courtier's chest, looking up into shining green eyes.

"Then take me." Harry purred, leering at Draco sexily before kissing him sappily on the nose.

"I-are you sure?" Draco asked nervously, fingers already moving down towards the man's southern region.

Harry chuckled darkly again, tongue flicking out to lick at the shell of Draco's ear. "It what I'm here for." he said casually, not thinking.

The man in Harry's arms started and he leaned up to look down intently into emerald eyes. "You're no whore." Draco said sharply, suddenly angered that the beautiful creature thought he was there for pleasure alone. He was unsurprised to find himself quickly falling in love with the dark haired man.

Feeling the blonde man stiffen in his arms Harry caressed his back soothingly. "I know I'm not." he nuzzled Draco's neck. "I want you-I want you in me. Please." he pleaded, hips grinding up so the other man could feel his hardness, his need.

Draco gasped softly and nodded, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the dark haired man's perfect lips. "Whatever you want, love." he murmured.

Harry smiled at the last word and kissed the blonde back slowly, suddenly not wanting to rush anything. "I want you."

:::::::::

Draco woke up with strong arms around him and a comforting warmth there that he was wrapped around. He opened his eyes when he felt fingers running gently through his hair and looked up to see Harry smiling softly at him.

"Good morning angel." The man whispered, pressing a kiss to Draco's forehead.

The blonde smiled and wrapped himself more firmly around the gorgeous man. "Good morning, gorgeous." he murmured, making Harry laughed.

"Mmm...I'd love to wake up to this sight every morning." Harry mused quietly and Draco looked up at him.

"Why don't you?" Draco asked with a crooked smile, butterflies in his stomach.

The courtier smiled back and pressed a soft kiss to pale pink lips. "You're going to be bad for business, aren't you Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco snuggled against Harry more and nuzzled his neck sweetly, closing his eyes. "Yes. I am."


End file.
